


提灯照胆

by chairintheair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairintheair/pseuds/chairintheair
Summary: 杀人夺家产抢老婆。主要是抢老婆。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 45





	提灯照胆

“他来了。”

大堂的灯还亮着，下人们都不敢睡，因为正堂上议事还未完。铜质的龙首嘴里衔着夜明珠，也没给这浓愁的无月的夜添几分亮。风声不再呜呜地响，取而代之的是廊上的乱步声，只晓得是人群来了。领首的人穿着黑色的貂皮大氅，手里捏着的漆杆上坠着红灯笼。

罗渽民进来，厅上的人都静了。多的是人觉得他吊诡难缠，是个狠角色。夜里这般寻上来，身上还带着血气，只看得人背后发凉。

他步履一点不停，径直上了主位。

甫一坐，底下人便闹嚣起来，讲什么目无尊长、僭越礼数之类的屁话。他不管不顾翘起二郎腿，只把灯笼放在几案上，平常的纸灯笼而已，倒让他的动作唬得像红宝石打的般贵重。罗渽民慢悠悠地把衣摆捋平顺了才开口。

“老东西死了。”

堂上一片哗然。顿时有人站起来几步上前，指着他便要讨伐。他也不抬眼，只是从怀里掏出把枪来把那人指着的手拨开。偌大的堂静下来，不少人这才发现门外尽已是带枪的兵，虎视眈眈要给枪口喂点红色。

“老东西我杀了，以后我就是这堂主了。”他随手把枪插在腰间站起来，笑得很温和，“大家有意见，现在可以告诉我。”

他话音刚落，九舵的舵主就站起来。九舵主和老堂主是拜把子兄弟，一向自恃功高。他刚站起来要张嘴，整厅的人就看他倒下去。

很多枪。一枪打穿了他的脖子，颈动脉的血飞溅出来，又落回那具温度尚存的烂肉。脑袋上的血洞已经让他的脸看不出样子，只剩下枪声的余韵嗡嗡地在座位上响，在每个人脑子里头响。

罗渽民掏出块帕子，把溅在下颌上的血慢条斯理地擦干净。他又摊开手，“还有谁有意见？”

大堂里死一般寂静。

“很好。”他还带着黑色的皮手套，鼓了几下掌。声音闷闷的，听得人心里发慌。“那就散了吧。”

他轻飘飘转身提上灯笼，“我还要去堂主府处理一点家务事。各位请便。”

和议事堂不一样，堂主府倒是一片死寂。下手替罗渽民推开大门，只看到一片黑。他心下怀疑，随口吩咐：“去抓两个下人来问问。”

很快就抓了来。下人倒是穿得齐整，身上还挂着细软包袱，一见便是要逃命的。见着罗渽民，只是抖得如同筛稻一般。罗渽民懒得废话：“黄仁俊呢？”

“少、少夫人他…”还没说完就挨了一脚。那人战战兢兢往上望，只见罗渽民面色比刚才还要冷上两分，他也不晓得哪里出错，只好继续，“少夫人…”

话音未落便又挨了两脚，新的上位者言语间怒气渐长，“我问黄仁俊！”

那下人这才反应过来，慌慌张张改口，“黄少爷应当是要走了…老堂主走的消息一传，少爷就给下人们散了奴籍，叫老陈收了行李…”

“他现在人在哪儿？”

“应当在西门马厩，少爷刚去说是要…”

罗渽民转身又奔出府门翻身上马，马肚子一夹，往府西的小门去。

他走得急，刚在议事堂里解开的大氅也没来得及系，大喇喇敞着，就是腊月的风往里头灌。他也不觉得冷，就是心火难消。黄仁俊事到如今，居然还想着跑？真不晓得这人说话的胆子都上哪儿去了。他忍不住冷呵一声，我倒要看看，他跑不跑得掉。

果然，刚到西门就看着黄仁俊出来。真是天真，夜里走也不知道穿件暗色的衣裳。月亮出来了，映着他那银狐皮的披风在黑巷子里，倒比那夜明珠显眼。身量小小的，不知道能不能骑上身边那匹高头大马——罗渽民突然想到，日后同他一起骑马也不错，黄仁俊那小身板儿，肯定能在他的怀里嵌得严严实实的。

但是日后归日后。巷子不长，转眼已经到了人面前，黄仁俊已经听着他的马蹄声转过来。他翻身下马，站在那人跟前。

“罗渽民？你没事吧？”黄仁俊眼里尽是喜色，“你没事就好！”他这才注意到罗渽民只是一人一马，“你怎么现在来了？”

“嗯，事情办完我就来了。”夜色里窥不清神情，他吸一口气，压住刚才的戾气换上一向对黄仁俊的那副温和样子，见血搏命的事情说得好像吃饭一样简单——对黄仁俊他一向不舍得说什么重话。“这么晚了，仁俊是要去哪里？”

老树上的杜鹃突然叫起来，黄仁俊让这凄烈的声音一下子震得怵了几分，罗渽民倒是岿然不动。黄仁俊看过去，只觉得今天他像尊煞神。他有几分怯，蹙起眉头，一向开朗的眉眼流出几分愁来，“我想…我想先走了再做打算。这里毕竟是是非之地，老堂主死了，我也不知道怎么留下去…”

“哦？”罗渽民慢慢踱步过去，把黄仁俊盖在他的影子里面，手沿着黄仁俊攥着的缰绳滑下去，不动声色使了点巧劲，松开他还抓着缰绳的手。然后对上他躲闪的眼神，“那仁俊之前对我…只是玩玩而已吗？”

黄仁俊心下一惊。

他只道和罗渽民无缘无份，往日尽是他一个人欢喜忧虑，可是罗渽民又如何知道自己的心思！往日间交集不过只言片语，单独面见过几次，莫不成自己心事已经如此明了……

当然不是。他是喜欢罗渽民的，从见第一眼就喜欢。可是喜欢有什么用？罗渽民迟早要娶妻生子，而他名义上是堂主的少夫人，不过是被家人抵债的质子罢了。罗渽民刚从生死线上回来，性命无虞，还重新得势，他已经足够感激。留在这里…又留什么呢？他自认没那么心大，能在心上人新婚之日道一声喜；留下这身份又该如何自处，横竖难免叫人看低，这才想连夜打马逃回去。不料一出门，却又被罗渽民堵回来。黄仁俊被他这么一问，着实问懵了：“我…我没有。”

罗渽民站得更近了，和以往风流温柔的模样不相似，黄仁俊下意识地嗅出一丝危险的气息来。他要往后退，却正巧落进猎人的臂弯。一瞬间天旋地转，回过神他就已经被罗渽民扛在肩上。手脚没了落处，只得在空中乱挣，他刚要喊出来，旋即像是要惩罚似的，他的屁股上就挨了一下。

“既然不是，那仁俊今天就为我留下来吧。”

屋子里炭盆还未灭，倒也不算太凉。罗渽民还是头一次进黄仁俊的屋子——以往最近也只是门外罢了。

他把人往床上一放。黄仁俊刚挣扎着气还没喘匀实，衣裳又几乎乱了。罗渽民捏着披风上的系绳给他解开，顺滑的狐狸皮一下子在床上堆成一滩银色。黄仁俊还盯着他看。看着他把门关上，又点上一支红烛。窗外的杜鹃还在啼，他的脑子里几乎是一团乱麻。

“…为什么？”

“为什么不让你走？”罗渽民随手脱下大氅来一扔，把那狐狸皮盖得严严实实。“不是仁俊先来勾引我的吗？”

罗渽民就那样在烛影里转过来。动作很慢的，没有他寻常的爽利。他的脸不太瞧得清楚，扎着的武装带把他的宽肩窄腰倒是勾勒得明晰，加上漆黑的长筒靴子，整个人溢出一股凌人的气势来。他垂着眼睨他，黄仁俊只觉得空气里仿佛是有什么绳索，把他栓进罗渽民的眼睛里头，溺得他上不来气。那红烛一点，明明灭灭，倒像是屋子更黑了似的。罗渽民的目光像火焰一般烧灼他，让他坐立不安。他越发不敢看眼前人，恨不得能找条地缝藏起来。

他们像是在做什么游戏，一个偏是要逼，一个偏是要缩。罗渽民的脸愈发凑得近了，他几乎觉得他睫毛下一秒就要落在他脸颊上。已经没处退了，罗渽民手撑在他两侧的床边，仿佛蓄势待发的狮子，几乎要压上来。听见那样的话，他再喜欢脸上也挂不住，只能讷讷开口：“我哪有…”

话音还未落，下颌骨便被一只手猛地攫住。他眼睛猛地睁大了，嘴唇突然上传来温热的触感。黄仁俊让这突如其来的吻震得晕晕乎乎，他微张着嘴，像个初到新世界的孩子一样迷惘。

“没有吗？”

世界都安静了，只剩下他们沉重的呼吸声一来一往。

“像这样的时候不是很多吗？”他鼻梁上又落一个吻，“仁俊这样睁着眼睛看着我，不就是要我亲你的意思吗？总是脸颊鼓鼓的，作出一副无辜的样子，看到我就要笑。不就是…”脸颊上接连落下吻来，黄仁俊慌张地抓住身前人的小臂，“…勾引我的意思吗？”

罗渽民说的是真的，都是真的。但是那是勾引吗？黄仁俊眨眨眼睛，因为没有喜欢过谁所以不太明白，但是那些事情都是真的。在猎场里，穿过人群悄悄看他，无意间偷来了眼神的交换；从管家那里听到他来拜访，总会笑起来；每次听到罗渽民又得胜了，总是替他高兴。

还有那盏第一次见面，便送他照路回家的红灯笼。

他思绪正回放，只听见耳边的声音又响起来。罗渽民的嘴唇贴着他的耳廓，语调间的震颤烫得他半边身子都软了：“这样抓着我不放，还在我面前走神…难道不就是想要我操你吗？”

黄仁俊的脑袋一下子轰地炸开了。他几乎要从床上弹起来，这速度太快了，他无论如何没想到。晚上他还牵着马准备逃，现在却坐在这里。他脸涨得通红，几乎说不出话来。刚才的博弈让他越缩越低，现在几乎是撑着胳膊躺在床上了。他还要翻起来往后躲，一股大力却将他猛地拉起来。他觉得自己像只被揪住后颈皮的兔子，那力道强劲、粗野，带着不容置疑的权威。他还来不及反应，就听见罗渽民的命令：“腿分开。”

他像橱窗里最漂亮的娃娃似的，一拉就乖乖分开腿坐在他怀里。醒过神来才想起推拒，“太、太快了吧，”他几乎语无伦次，“今天刚刚…”

“今天他死了，你原来的丈夫死了。”罗渽民一字一顿，捏着他的下巴逼黄仁俊和他对视。他眼神阴戾，黄仁俊感觉到他的另一只手牢牢地箍住自己的腰，往他的大腿上按，“怎么，舍不得了？黄仁俊，我没时间陪你玩推拉游戏。”

他的心一下子像是落在井水里，凉得透彻。他对罗渽民当然不是玩玩而已，可是、可是罗渽民对他呢？此时此刻，黄仁俊突然觉出刚才的心慌和无力来自何处——他藏不住事的，明晃晃的一片喜欢都被罗渽民看得清清楚楚。但是罗渽民的心思，他从未看穿过。他自己不是那个想要玩玩的人，可若是面前的人是呢？

他经受不住被抛弃第二回了。

但是已经没有回转的余地。短暂的沉默过后袭来的是吻。之前那几个浅浅的吻和这一个比起来，不过小打小闹罢了。罗渽民的唇是烫的、湿的，是不容半点犹豫和质疑，仿佛火山上的岩浆冲了天灵盖似的炙热。手臂也跟着攀上来，像两条不容置疑的锁链似的把他绑进怀里，又像粗藤似的，要把这只作乱的狐狸捆进树里。他几乎觉得自己要化了，化在罗渽民怀里面，化成水，再化成雾，化在这月夜里头飞走了。黄仁俊几乎能感觉到血液在脉络间奔流，尤其是被罗渽民五指扣住的脖颈。他没有前路，没有去路，唯有这怀抱做得出路。“唔”的声音和烛火的灼烧打破仅有的夜的寂静，血热腾腾气冲冲地涌上来，撑着他等这个攻城略地的吻结束。可是好像久得离谱，久得结束不了，久得远处城楼的钟声响了，乌鸦从院里的树梢上飞走，罗渽民一点松手的意思都没有。

他手劲儿大得很，没给他留一点儿松脱的余地，开始还只是耐心地舔吻着，像是初得了糖果的孩子，要得把他舔净了，吸没了，把那唇上的半点甜头吸光了才够。嘴唇被吮得发肿，可是罗渽民却还是一点儿松开的意思都没有。慢慢地他也急起来了，黄仁俊感觉到他的硬热，渐渐地顶起来，正在他胯间的位置，顶得他忍不住腿软，身上跟蒸了热气似的酸胀起来，几乎坐不住了。罗渽民手还是贴着他的背，压得实实地，几乎要把他往自己胸膛里按。他的手也是烫的，烫得像烙铁，像老嬷嬷的铁熨斗，热气滋滋地冒，水珠滴上去滚三滚就消了形，把他骨头都要熨没了。他的手就那样一点一点往下碾着，往下坠着，直直慢慢地落到他腰下，落到他臀上去。

涎水不受控制地从他嘴角向下流，罗渽民的舌头还和他的缠着不放，卷着他的舌在唇齿间跑，罗渽民也觉得自己疯了。疯了，不要命了，黄仁俊真的神了，真的让他疯了。他的舌尖上淬了罂粟，点了胭脂，红艳艳地让他没完没了地上瘾。眼见着他的气屏得上不来，脸上的软肉蒸得彤彤地，他刚放掉他的嘴，又忍不住着了魔似的咬那脸颊肉，黄仁俊的气还没上来，又紧着喘，眼泪都要让他逼出来，倒是没往出流，生生地落在眼里打转，把眼角浸得红个透彻。

罗渽民才尝了点甜头，还要再来。他的嘴唇刚退开，甚至在他和黄仁俊的嘴唇间拉出丝来。无声的匿笑后他又向前去，却看着两颗泪珠子从黄仁俊眼睛里直直掉出来，落到他们怀抱之间。手还来不及回忆刚才捏到的软弹触感，又落回黄仁俊的脊梁上来。黄仁俊的眼泪像不要钱的明珠一样撒下来，可是罗渽民还不想放开怀里的人。

他颠了颠腿，让黄仁俊离他的胸膛更紧一点。

情人的嘴唇不到万不得已，不是用来交谈的。是刚才的速度太快了吗？他慢慢地，一点一点地把黄仁俊脸上清楚的水痕亲得花了，问他：“怎么了？”

黄仁俊声音也没有往常清亮，鼻尖也还红着，勾得他忍不住又想凑上去吻，可是他居然听见他抽噎着，声音里还带着哭腔：“你放我走吧。”

蓦然的安静侵袭了房间。罗渽民没有回答他，他只是低下头，靠在黄仁俊肩上。黄仁俊的眼泪不掉了，只是呼吸抽搭着颤，“我是喜欢你，可是、可是……”

他不知道说什么了，可是手还握在罗渽民小臂上，等着猎人的判决。过了良久罗渽民才开口。

“我看见了，那天在牢里。”

“看到什么？”

这意外让黄仁俊慌了，脑袋里还想着去牢里…牢里。那天罗渽民也在么…他居然在！那时他居然已经逃出来了，那他在老堂主面前，借着为帮派好求他别杀罗渽民的那些话，他岂不是都听见了？！他听见了多少？！

“你…”他还没来得及说完，对面的人已经等不及了，他的唇齿就又被滚烫的另外两片嘴唇封缄，碾了几瞬才被重新放开。

“老东西说要杀了我的时候，你说什么了，”他在黄仁俊耳边轻轻吹气，烫得怀里的人浑身一抖，可是他还在不知好歹地小声抽噎，挪着屁股。

“不记得了？以为我不知道，就什么话都敢说，也不怕他杀你…到了我面前反而要跑了。”

“黄仁俊，你不怕死吗？”他的手又紧一点，紧到黄仁俊能看清罗渽民额上的汗，“当时命都不要也要给我说话，今天为什么要逃？”

“现在我是堂主了。见到你第一面我就知道他必须死——你知道为什么吗，”罗渽民在他耳边低语，沉沉的语气像为谁敲响了丧钟，黄仁俊本已经被他的怀抱语气热得微醺，又被这带点凉意的语气惊回几分神智。罗渽民又啄了两下他耳后，“他该死的，他该死一万遍。因为他抢我老婆。”

“现在还想走吗黄仁俊。迟了，你先招的我。”他一点迟疑都未曾有，“你别想摆脱我——”他已经硬得胀疼，大脑的弦马上要断了。但是这件事不说清楚，以后不知道要有什么隔阂。于是他继续说，“你想都别想。你给我这条命算是我欠你的，这辈子抵不了，就下辈子来偿，”他声低，口气却是斩钉截铁，“你永远也别想走。”

烛台上的短烛燃得尽了，噼噼啪啪几声，屋子里又是一片黑沉。帘子拉得紧，刚才还影影绰绰的脸，瞬间就瞧不清了。目不能视的时候，触感总是分外灵的。黄仁俊吸了吸鼻子又清嗓子，却也尴尬一下——他发现自己也硬了。

本来是怕的，怎么不怕呢？前半生没几天安稳的，到了抵债的时候，觉得此生也就算是完了。高墙大院锁着他，所幸老堂主不好男色，他一个人晒不到太阳，只等着枯萎在这院子里头。偶尔出几次门，也都是难得的。但是这世间好像是突然好起来了。那日他求完情，只道自己命再难保，不料却让他等来了，不是妄言的罪过，是情人的期许。

他突然觉得前所未有的幸福溢出来了。他自由了，不再是权贵的质子，还和喜欢的人心意相通。他付出的不知名的角落和瞬间都有被好好地珍藏。他突然又觉得幸运，如果不是罗渽民今天拦住他，不知道从今以后他们将会天涯何处。  
他忍不住往后挣了挣，手环住罗渽民的脖子。上一秒罗渽民还在他的脖子上作乱，却被他这突然的主动慌了神，“什么？”

黄仁俊捧着他的颌角，拇指轻轻抚他的脸，最终在眉心印一个吻：“谢谢。”

“谢谢你。”

黄仁俊还捧着罗渽民的脸亲，嘴角却忍不住翘起来。他小心翼翼地伸出舌尖，去舐罗渽民上勾的唇角。细软的发也垂下来，若有似无地在眼下搔动。柔软的衣摆摩擦起来也是有声音的。他亲得慢条斯理，有的人却等不及了。

更激烈的吻来得不受控制，但是这次不是一个人的征伐。烛灯的火焰熄下去了，情热的火烧起来。罗渽民一翻身压他在身下，只觉得忍得足够。黄仁俊的手还环在他脖子上，他却再等不得了，一边往下亲，一边先去拉小人腰上的衣带，好解得很，一拽就松了。似乎对锁骨分外敏感似的，他一咬那鱼肉般细白的皮肉，连着嗅他颈肩弯曲的弧度，越是咬，黄仁俊的腰背就情难自禁地再弓一分，在往他怀里送一分，再同他贴近一分。咬到那衣裳还半遮着但是已经挺起来的奶尖，他忍不住起了坏心思，隔着衣服要用牙拽带一下。

黄仁俊本就让这啮咬磨得情动发颤，这一下腰背往前送得更是厉害，惊呼没耐住溢出来，“啊！”

他声还未落，作乱的坏蛋又从他胸口摸上来，一点也不得闲。更难耐的娇嗔都到了嗓子眼，却被猛抵进嘴唇的手指堵得严密，另一只手也没闲着，刚被涎水浸透松松垮垮的里衣，下一秒就被抓到床下去。软嫩的舌尖被占了位置，只能委委屈屈地绕着那手指舔弄，那手指也颇不安分，顶顶这边的虎牙，又顶顶那边的，急得小猫勾着他的指尖绕着舔。罗渽民把脖子上的细臂拉下来按在胸前，“仁俊帮我脱。”

黄仁俊指尖还抖着，就去解罗渽民的扣子。看是看不清楚的，只是越往下，越能摸出小腹上的劲道来。他自己的小肚子平平的、软软的，就忍不住想要去多摸摸那硬块，连脱衣服的事都撇到一边去了。嘴唇还被堵着，手却这么不安分，罗渽民一把抓起他的小手往下带，“这么喜欢，还有更硬的给你。”

好像谁没有似的，他不服气地往下摸，却还是吃了一惊，“好大啊…”

“想跑吗？”他低笑一声，翻出带着的脂膏挖一块儿，往身下人的后庭探。罗渽民刚探进去，柔软的内壁立刻裹紧了他的手指。好紧，他又往内里寻，往里拓，高热的温度把脂膏一点点化开，让他的手指不再插得紧紧地。黄仁俊猫叫似的小声哼唧，要溺死在罗渽民笑声的蜜里面。后穴异物入侵的感觉让他无暇分神。他不自觉地缩起来，挣着身子想要往上坐，脖子上马上被吮住，“别乱动！”

黄仁俊感觉他的世界里只剩下了那只在他屁股里作乱的手指，他难耐地扭起腰来，听见罗渽民的声音，里头带着迷乱，还比寻常更低两分，酥得他腿都软下去：“仁俊这里好紧。”

他手里还握着罗渽民虬劲的性器，可是他自己都仿佛一段水上的浮木，被湿漉漉的浪花打得不知今夕何夕，如何还顾得上照顾手里的物什。他被这情爱的快感放逐了，只是手指随着身子颤动的时候，还会在那性器上若有似无地捉摸着。意乱情迷中他看见罗渽民的瞳孔，黑黝黝的，倒映出他淋湿的眼睛。

脂膏化在滚烫的甬道里，和着抽插发出咕唧咕唧的水声，又进了两根手指，插得他臀缝都湿淋淋的。听着那灖乱的声音他的脸烫得要命，罗渽民把他的手拉到自己腰间，随着他摸那精瘦的腰肌。

他迫不及待地想尝尝黄仁俊的滋味。性器在微微张翳微红的穴口边戳。往日没注意的，黄仁俊这么瘦削的身板，到底是怎么在屁股上挂这么多肉。不知是有意还是无意，性器顶上溢出来的白腻弄湿了软滑的圆屁股，他又去戳那翘屁股上的肉来，太弹了，他忍不住上手狠狠捏了两把，身下人的喘息更急了，于是他掐着那软肉，慢慢的从那小口抵进去。

难以形容的美妙滋味瞬间冲刷了他的大脑。紧湿的穴壁舔嘬着他，吸得他头皮发麻。小狐狸崽还在讨奶似的哼哼，腿还搭在他后腰上。他蓄着劲儿猛地送进一节，却听见黄仁俊突然拔高的声调。

原来说话的时候声音好听，叫出来也这么好听。那多操几次，操得哑了，声音还有这么好听吗？他松开手去摸他的喉结和脸，却意外摸到湿漉漉的水痕来。哭了，他才埋着半截，又去亲他鼻尖，“很疼吗？”

小人更小声地回答他，声音里都带着哭调：“疼…太、太大了，你慢…慢一点…”

罗渽民还被半夹着，这时候叫停真是要他的命。可是他又不舍得黄仁俊再哭，于是就那样半插着亲他，拿犬牙扯他的耳廓，咂他的青筋，重新耕回他细瘦的身子上去。他正要去再尝尝那被吸得立起来的奶尖，突然感到后背被小猫抓痒似的抓了两下，然后那只作乱的手轻轻搭在他脖子上。

他说：“不疼了…你动一动呀，……啊！”

一点反应的时间都没留下，剩下的全部捅进去，他们同时发出终于的喟叹。那手回过来又摸他的脸颊，声调里还带着细碎的喘，“我们、我们把蜡烛点上好不好？”

正是意乱神迷的时候，罗渽民也记得黄仁俊面皮薄，“嗯？”

黑暗中他还是努力去寻罗渽民的眼睛，“我想看看你。”

罗渽民直接抱他起来，身体里的那根以一个未曾有过的角度嵌进他身体最里面去，顶得他忍不住又高声唤出来，他紧紧地搂着罗渽民的脖子，腿缠住他的腰，像过不了冬的常春藤，又像是猫咪抱住它唯一认可的主人。就这样走到桌边去，罗渽民拿起一支火折子递给他。

蜡烛亮了，他又重新看到了罗渽民的脸。熟悉罗渽民的人总说他俊朗又漂亮，多情又无情，眼睛一抬，便是要人亡命的意思。黄仁俊觉得自己的命的的确确是被要去了。烛火不亮的，但是他在罗渽民的眼睛里头只看见自己，硬物还在他身体里跳。那双眼睛又弯起来，卧蚕躲在睫毛的影子下面。他去亲他的长睫毛，感觉到他的鼻息喷在锁骨上。

“好看吗？”

他们都无声地笑起来。

更凶猛的挞伐从这个瞬间开始。黄仁俊感觉自己的脊背猛地砸在柔软的床垫上，就连刚捅进去的粗大也滑出来几分，在穴口搔得直痒。一瞬间的空虚竟然让他有些不习惯，但是马上就没了言语——罗渽民已经沉沉地重新抵进来，甚至比刚才更深、更狠地擦过他的那一点。他眼前仿佛闪过流星似的亮，身上的每一个毛孔都在叫嚣渴望着更多。太大了，他甚至想象不到这样的一根还如何在他身体里进出。迷幻之中他忍不住摸摸自己下腹——好像要被顶出来了。

疾风暴雨般的冲撞很快让他失去了最后的言语。他努力地分开腿，承受来自情人凶猛的递送。语调是细碎的，亲吻是散乱的，呢喃是残破的，唯有那嫣红的穴道里、腰节和臀尖碰撞的声音未曾休止过。罗渽民的手上有茧，掐着他的腰际几乎要磨起火来。墙上映出他们的影子来，是紧紧地缠着的、谁也离不开谁。快感要灭顶了，要胡乱扭着，听罗渽民叫他宝贝，叫他俊俊，叫他老婆。他总是喘着去应，然后等来更猛烈的抽插。下面的嘴紧紧地吸住了，上面的唇还在胡乱地吻。这种事好像没有章法的，和有情的人嵌在一处，情欲就像无眼的泉水一般汩汩地涌。

他眼泪流了一脸，现在罗渽民倒是一点也不知道停了。原来哭起来这么好看，操哭起来更好看，整个人笼着情热的粉色，流着被他顶出来的水，下面也是，上面也是，睫毛湿了粘到一起，也无暇去擦。他后悔了，早知道就不该等，就该早早地抓着他，操得他一句整话也说不出来，趴在他肩头哭着求他慢一点，可是他才不要。黄仁俊第一次送他出府的时候他就该把他扛回家里，做他的老婆、挨他的操，白白等到现在，他不知道又把多少天的黄仁俊扔掉了。想到这里罗渽民又更气闷，他更幼稚地卖力捅进去，听他小声地哭喊出来。快感要灭顶了，又好像永远没有尽头。

黄仁俊肩头没完没了地耸着，他觉得自己几乎要把那丝绸的床单磨破了。像是飞在云端的叶子一样，他随着风在没有终点的柔软的云端里飘，和着罗渽民的节奏飘。也不是飘，剧烈的颠簸一浪高过一浪，是在情欲的海里。他被插得身体弓起来，把身体完完全全地送进罗渽民怀里。原来和喜欢的人做爱是件这么欢喜的事，他觉得自己要上瘾了。他已经对罗渽民的身体上瘾了，他不知疲倦地吻他，吮他，用嘴唇去摩挲他的眉峰和颧骨，一遍接着一遍。蜡烛从整只快要烧完了，罗渽民还没有射的意思。好容易留出喘息的瞬间，他用最后一点力气去磨他的嘴唇，再送他多一个吻。

他们又那样缠着吻起来，舌头在唇齿间打架。好像还不够深似的，罗渽民又抱着他坐起来，他低下头和罗渽民对视。罗渽民的头发有点乱了，几撮发丝随意散在额角，他慢慢拨开，看着他的眼睛。

高潮来得凶猛又持久。滚烫的热液一丝不漏，尽数冲刷着他的内壁最深处。那热度几乎涌穿了他的天灵盖，他眼前一片空白，几乎失去意识，在床上化成一摊水一般的柔软。

他们双双倒在床上喘息，罗渽民又去端详黄仁俊的脸。他是红色的，是春天里最纯的桃花蕊心里的红——这屋子渐渐暖起来了，正适合养他这一枝。眼角是红的，嘴唇是红的，皮肤也是红的。好像缺点什么呢，蜡烛也是红的——原来缺一顶红盖头，要撩起来再看他害羞的眼睛。

罗渽民忍不住又拿手去点他柔软的唇。外面天光微亮了，小猫困倦地拨开他的手指。他把人拉进怀里，借一只臂给黄仁俊枕着，感觉到他的呼吸打在胸膛上。“你觉得下个月初八怎么样？”

“什么怎么样啊…”

“和我成亲吧。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 其实有点无趣，所以看完就很感谢！  
> 请多多评论吧，因为我在坐火车😭谢谢谢谢


End file.
